My Moonlight Knight
by TheKevinDamnation
Summary: This is a story of a Teen who lost his parents fighting for his village and how he prepares to become the greatest Hunter the world has ever seen. Kevin saw his parents death right in front of his eyes. Plagued with memories of that night playing in his head how will he achieve his dream as a hero to the world so his parents can welcome him into Heaven. No Fluff(subject to change)


"From the darkness comes light, remember that son!" Those are the last words my father said before falling to a Beowolf right in front of my own two eyes. My sister was the last to fall, she had a claw pierce her heart by two other Beowolves. She was distracted when my mother was dragged off by the Alpha who's body was never found. My name is Kevin Malice, I am the sole survivor of a Grimm attack in the Village of Tammerial. There was no warning, nothing to give us a chance to survive. I was at the clearing where my town has the best picnic spots all year round when it happened, it was a beautiful day the sun was shinning, the wind was cool with a light scent of flower blossoms and honey, my sister who is also my eldest sibling was practicing with her weapon on her boyfriend after hearing that he cheated on her, I found it rather amusing watching her chase him all around town but then mom ran up to me and told me that it was time to go home I instinctively got worried because of the tone she was using, I could tell that she was worried about something but I didn't know what. That was until a saw my dad get thrown across the clearing as a Beowolf launching itself on him before my dad could impale it, I yelled at my sister who sat on the rooftop looking the other way with a look of utter shock drawn on her face, my voice must have brought her out because the next thing I knew the Beowolf had been slashed in half and thrown down the clearing and my sister crouched over my dad in a defensive position.

"Ashley! get your brother to safety and stay with him!" yelled my Mother

"But I have to stay with you and dad!" replied my sister

"NO! Your father and I will guard your retreat while you get Kevin back to the house and keep him safe!"

"But Mo-"

"NOW!" Screamed Mom

"al-alright, don't die on me." was my sisters weak response and with a faint smile my mom replied "Never, my angel"

And with that my sister picked me up and started running to our house, it was up a short distance from the main clearing with also connected to a beach head with a dock leading out to the ocean, I looked over my sisters shoulder to find my mother brandishing her Broadsword and lance, rifle combo weapon and cutting threw a pack of wolves like butter but I couldn't see her finish the pack off as my sister jumped up on the rooftop. I asked why we weren't going to the house before she showed me why. The houses on top of the hill were in a state of complete disarray because of the wolves . You could hear the screaming of parents and kids through out the town.

"Dammit."

"Sis, What's going on?" I Whimpered in a terrorized voice "It's ok Kevin, everything will be alright." she said with a reassuring smile.

"But Mom and dad are back there fighting those things! can we help?" I asked

"no but mom and dad can handle them selves" she said as a huge chunk of ice and twelve impaled Beowolves hit the ground in the clearing as in for added effect

"Hey! Ashley is that you!" said a familiar voice

"Kyle! is that you?" she stated completely ignoring me for the time being as I cowered into the safety of my sisters arms.

"Yeah, I'm sorry that things between us went south but"

"DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK THIS IS THE BEST TIME FOR THAT!" she screamed

"N-no, your right. but that's not what I'm here for, Across the bridge and to the right we are mounting a defense against the Beowolves." he yelled back

"Hurry Ash, we could really use your help! Hey where are your parents?" He asked. All Ashley did was nod towards the clearing and Kyle got the picture

"oh ash" he replied

"My parents are giving us a chance to get home, but I guess were going to the town hall."

"We need to go back and get Mom and DAD!" I yelled as tears started to flow down my cheeks "Kyle!" Ashley yelled. Once he caught her eye she threw me at him and yelled

"take him to the hall, ill meet up with both of my parents. Now GO!" she ordered before turning around and running back to the clearing as she tried to get her parents attention at the same time slashing down Beowolves in droves.

Kyle ran as his life depended on it, which it did. He easily made it to the bridge because the Beowolves had not reached the bridge yet.

'Almost there" He thought

Kyle almost made it to the town hall before being struck down. He just got past the bridge before he was hit on the back by an Ursa, I laid there useless as I watched Kyle get torn down by that creäture, at that moment I promised to become the strongest Hunter so I could protect the weak and innocent. But my dreams were short-lived as I noticed to late the Ursa charging towards me in which I could do nothing but scream in fear.

* * *

"MOM!" I yelled as I woke up in a place I now called my home, I've been have that same dream for the last 12 years. Ever since that day I have learned from countless masters in the ways of Hand-to-hand combat, Weapons training, and the art of the Spear and Battle axe. I was 6 when my village was destroyed, and now I live alone in a city a continent away from my birth place. But no matter how far I go I just cant get away from the memories. I stayed in my bed laying awake for what seemed like an hour before getting up and preforming my morning routine. After cleaning thee house of what little had to be done I started to train with my Spear whom I call Sylphrena because Her and I dance in the wind while I cut through my enemies whether it be Grimm or Human alike. She is graced by the touch of Dust and a high powered Rifle with auto Lock Sights and Synthetic wings for gliding down cliffs or tall buildings. My other weapon I train with is the Battle Axe whom I named Frozen Ashes. Once my morning training was done I made breakfast and decided to take a stroll around the city. I walked from the kitchen to the front door when took me around a corner where my coats hang out. I don a dark Navy Blue Trench coat, I collapsed my weapons and put them into place and walked out of my apartment.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, this is my first attempt to fanfiction.. and I have been watching RWBY and have seen all recent Episodes. so who is pissed that Jaune shot Down Pyrrha because she wanted to help him get better.. I like Jaune a lot, he is my favourite support character by far but he didn't need to be an ass. But i didn't expect him to have snuck his way into Beacon. But any ways its a slow start up. I got a little carried away, let me know what you think im an upcoming writer and the name for his spear and the fact it is a spear is a reference to another MONSTER book I have read and recommend to any readers who like epic books. i cant guarantee that i can get chapters up every week but ill try! probably every Saturday or every other Saturday. but Please comment, bash, and tell me if anything can be improved on or changed. i want this to be the best RWBY fanfiction EVER.**


End file.
